El 21er Angel
by Tony Broomfield
Summary: La historia de un proyecto previamente completado en ejecución a los proyectos de NERV, surge y avanza hasta una inesperada detención, pero alguien logra seguir adelante...


La marcha de un chico

Base aérea Nellis, Las Vegas, 12 de octubre del 2000, 0600 h. El movimiento en la base se había reanudado después de una noche de forzado descanso, debido a que la base era usada como punto de escala de los aviones de transporte militar que evacuaban a los civiles afectados por el Segundo Impacto en el sur de California, uno de los lugares de las costas estadounidenses más importantes que había desaparecido rápidamente bajo el mar como efecto del suceso dicho mas arriba. En medio de toda la maquinaria que empezaba a andar de nuevo, el comandante de la base recibió una llamada de un lugar desconocido, y al colgar el teléfono su cara se veía apesadumbrada, pero volvió a levantar el teléfono, y marco la línea directa con su segundo.

- Sargento

- Dígame, general

- Necesito que busque y traiga a mi despacho al soldado más joven de la base y lo traiga aquí, con su maleta hecha, antes de una hora

- Entendido.

Una vez que el general acabó la llamada, el sargento pensó a quién era que se refería el sargento con semejante descripción...

- Sólo hay alguien que encaja en esa descripción, y es el nieto del general Broomfield White. Si se va de aquí porque la orden viene de arriba, tocará obedecer. 

Se fue a las barracas a buscar al chico, un jovencito de aproximadamente 14 años, delgado, blanco ligeramente tostado, de cabello negro y ojos café, y lo encontró tendiéndole la sábana a la colchoneta de la litera donde dormía, pero el chico al sentir al sargento, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso en firme

- Buenos días, mi sargento!

- Descanse, corneta Broomfield. Vengo a traerle una noticia de parte del general

- Dígame, mi sargento

- El general te ordena que has de hacer tu maleta e ir conmigo a su despacho antes de una hora, Anthony

- ¿Voy a ser enviado a otra base?

- Con toda seguridad, así que haz la maleta rápido para que puedas despedirte de nosotros

- Ya me pongo manos a la obra, sargento.

Hizo rápidamente la maleta, y acompañado del sargento, dio un paseo rápido para despedirse de todas aquellas personas con las que había compartido su vida desde hacía cinco años, y que ahora tendría que dejar atrás. Al terminar el paseo, ambos pasaron por las barracas a buscar la maleta y se fueron al despacho del general justo a tiempo.

- Aquí esta el soldado que me dijo que buscara

- ¿Sabes porque te pedí que buscaras a Anthony llamándolo así?

- No, dígame, mi general

- Es que no quería contagiarte de la pesadumbre que tenía en esos momentos por la partida de Anthony

- No hay problema, general, ya pasé el ataque de pesadumbre, porque en el tiempo que ha estado Anthony cono nosotros, ha sido como un hijo para todos

- Así es, sargento

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Anthony?

- Fue transferido a una base en Arizona, el transporte ha de estar por llegar en cualquier momento, que fue lo que ocurrió al desvanecerse en el aire el sonido hecho por la voz del general.

- Buenos días, general Martin, vengo a buscar al soldado que se va a ir a Arizona

- Es el de la maleta. Anthony, esfuérzate como debe ser, y todo te irá bien. Andrew, acompáñalos a ambos hasta el transporte

- Sí, general.

Fueron caminando los tres en silencio, hasta que el que venía a buscar a Anthony se puso en el puesto del chofer de la Hummer que llevaba consigo, y Anthony estaba a punto de subir a la camioneta.

- Te deseo lo mejor, Anthony

- Gracias, sargento Andrews

- Y no se te olvide, leoncito, ve a por ello y devóratelo. Sé el mejor

- Espero que algún día nos podamos volver a ver, y se monto en la Hummer mientras el sargento agitaba sus manos en señal de despedida, salieron de la base, y el soldado rompió el silencio

- El viaje será algo largo, si aún tienes sueño, echas tu maleta atrás y te acuestas en el asiento.

Anthony lo hizo, descansó un poco, y finalmente llegaron a la base después de pasar unos controles que jamás había visto tan estrictos, llegaron a un estacionamiento subterráneo que tenía encima un edificio pequeño y se bajaron.

- Sígueme, que te llevaré a que dejes tu maleta en tu habitación y después te llevare con el comandante de la base.

Fueron hasta los pabellones de dormitorio del personal, buscaron y encontraron una habitación vacía, pasaron y Anthony echó la maleta sobre la única cama de la habitación, que tenia por acompañantes una mesita de noche y una lámpara a su derecha y un cajón a los pies, aparte de un mini refrigerador, y el soldado que lo había llevado hasta allí, un soldado de piel morena oscura, cabello negro corto y ojos café, añadió algo más.

- Déjame presentarme. Me llamo Lewis Leal, y seré tu guía mientras te familiarizas con las instalaciones, porque son enormes y te podrías perder si no te acostumbras. ¿Te sientes listo para que vayamos al despacho del comandante?

- Si me siento listo, vamos, Lewis

- Toma la llave, y le dio una de esas tarjetas que se usan con ese fin.

Por el camino, Anthony fue viendo todo lo que pasaba por su lado atentamente, y fueron subiendo y bajando ascensores, hasta que llegaron al despacho del comandante, y Lewis tocó el botón de un intercomunicador puesto al lado de la puerta.

- Ya llegue con el chico, general

- Pasen adelante, que los estábamos esperando desde hace unos minutos.

Se abrió la puerta, pasaron adelante, y el general, un hombre delgado pero robusto, de piel tostada por el sol y cabello negro, se presento a sí mismo y presento a un acompañante que estaba con él, un hombre blanco vestido de científico.

- Mi nombre es Rob Jordan, y soy el comandante de la base. Él es Jay Jarvis, doctor en ingeniería robótica y jefe del equipo científico de la base. Pequeño soldado, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Edgar Anthony Broomfield Jr., general

- En nombre de todos los que laboramos en esta base, sé bienvenido al proyecto USSM Atlas WBU. Vamos a hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones en un momento.

Una vez que el general Jordan hizo ese anuncio, se levantó de su escritorio, y entonces todos los demás se pusieron en firme, alistados para hacer el recorrido con Anthony.

- Vamos

- Vamos.

Se pasearon por las distintas dependencias, y Jay hacia las veces de guía, hasta que llegaron a una especie de sala de control, cuyos vidrios estaban cubiertos por paneles.

- Hemos llegado al final del recorrido, puedes hacerme preguntas

- He visto que todos tienen algo quehacer, así que pregunto, ¿cuál es mi quehacer?

- Nuestro trabajo en conjunto es como una galaxia que acaba de adquirir algo sobre lo cual girar, que será tu trabajo

- ¿Porqué los vidrios están cubiertos?

- Delante de ellos se encuentra tu instrumento de trabajo, algo muy especial que hemos hecho tras años de trabajo del equipo científico, y lo confiaremos a ti, ya que eres alguien que puede manejar el fruto de lo que hemos investigado y desarrollado, con la debida práctica. Bajen los paneles para que Anthony conozca su instrumento de trabajo

- Entendido.

Los paneles empezaron a bajar, y cada vez que bajaban más, mas él se sorprendía, no podía creer lo que veía, y en lo que se terminaron de bajar los paneles, Jay habló.

- Esta es una maravilla de la tecnología de armas ofensivas, la primera unidad robótica de ataque controlable por piloto interno totalmente terminada, y ES REAL. Tú eres el elegido para ir en el puesto de mando.

Y Anthony todavía no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ante aquel par de noticias que había recibido, y veía en estado de catatonía como era la forma que tenía aquello; forma humana, con una especie de casco puesto sobre su cabeza y hombreras, y su color era mezcla de negro con plateado: tronco, muslos, casco de la cabeza, hombreras y desde media pierna hacia abajo, negro, lo demás era plateado

- Aunque al parecer no has asimilado nada, necesito notificarte que me has de acompañar al cubículo de preparación, porque tendrás tu primera práctica en tan solo unos minutos. Sígueme.

Pero al ver que Anthony había quedado catatónico, no le quedo más a Jay que pasarle el brazo por los hombros y sacarlo de la sala de control a ver si eso funcionaba, llevándolo al cubículo de preparación.

- Bien, por aquí has de pasar cada vez que vayas a hacer una práctica de manejo. Primero, has de quitarte la ropa. Segundo, has de pasar por este sistema de limpieza para eliminar partículas extrañas que puedan ocasionar errores diversos durante las prácticas. Tercero, has de ponerte el traje de pilotaje, que será el que te permitirá estar dentro del puesto de mando, y cuarto, pasarás adentro del puesto de mando para que sea transferido al interior de Atlas. Desde que el puesto de mando sea transferido, ya lo demás corre por cuenta de todos.

Lo de sacarlo de la sala de control había funcionado, y Anthony había escuchado todos los pasos necesarios para subir a bordo de Atlas.

- Te daré la espalda mientras no te hayas puesto el traje de pilotaje. Haz el procedimiento como te lo acabo de decir.

Una vez que hizo el tercer paso, Jay se volteó, se le acercó, e hizo que se fuera moviendo hacia el puesto de mando de Atlas

- Pasa adelante tranquilo, nada malo te pasará

- Jamás había pensado que haría esto

- Pero estaremos contigo para que todo salga bien.

Anthony pasó al puesto de mando, la puerta se cerró automáticamente, y el sistema de transferencia se puso en marcha mientras Jay se devolvía a la sala de control. Al llegar, ya el puesto de mando estaba dentro de Atlas, y encenderían el sistema.

- ¿Me escuchas, Anthony?

- Estoy escuchando

- Ponte la mascarilla que ha de estar a tu derecha

- Listo

- ¿Ves una barra verde que ha de estar frente de ti en una pantalla pequeña?

- La veo

- Has de saltar cuando la barra se llene

- Entendido. En el momento exacto en que la barra se lleno, él saltó, y una especie de flashes se dispararon, pero no cayó a la parte inferior, sino que se mantuvo en el aire

- Lo has hecho bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Me siento como nunca

- Te explicaré que es lo que esta ocurriendo en el puesto de mando. Dentro de él, hay un sistema de levitación magnética que interactúa con tu traje de pilotaje, haciendo que te mantengas en el aire. Lo particular de este sistema, que es lo que hemos desarrollado, es que las distorsiones del campo magnético que provocas con los movimientos de tu cuerpo son transformadas en datos de movimiento y fuente de energía para el funcionamiento de todo el sistema. ¿Cómo va el sistema ascendente de transmisión de datos?

- Estamos revisando el porcentaje de apertura

- Bien. En estos momentos, Atlas esta asegurado para que mantenga su posición vertical. Por ahora, activaremos el sistema de mando en forma manual desde aquí para que te concentres en aprender a manejar a Atlas.

Uno de los operadores se puso a darle al teclado, y en unos instantes Anthony oyó un bip por su comunicador.

- El sistema descendente de transmisión de datos y el sistema de transmisión de energía han sido abiertos, Anthony. ¿Cuánto es el porcentaje de apertura?

- He ajustado los porcentajes de apertura de los sistemas de datos a ochenta por ciento, y el del sistema de energía lo he dejado subir gradualmente hasta el noventa por ciento

- Bien. Anthony, mueve tus brazos lentamente para revisar los datos generados, y él empezó a mover sus brazos y sus manos

- Hay un pequeño retraso en el movimiento de datos, como podía preverse al no haber abierto los sistemas al cien por cien. Abran los sistemas de transmisión de datos al máximo, y reduzcan el porcentaje de apertura del sistema de transmisión de energía al setenta y cinco por ciento... y liberen los seguros.

Además del que ya estaba dándole al teclado, otro se puso a hacer lo mismo, y los seguros que sujetaban a Atlas por los hombros y la cintura se separaron

- Ponte en firme y mueve tus piernas como que si estuvieses caminando.

Entonces, Anthony movió una pierna hacia delante, y mientras la movía, la pierna respectiva de Atlas se movía también, la bajó, y cuando el pie de Atlas tocó piso de nuevo, la pierna de Anthony se detuvo en el aire

- El sistema ascendente está funcionando al cien por cien, Anthony. Cuando lo hace, no solo tú te mueves, sino que cualquier cosa que le pase a Atlas, así como pisar el suelo mientras camina, o caer derribado por un golpe, se transmitirá al campo para que lo reproduzca. Practica un poco de caminata y con eso terminaremos por hoy

- Entendido.

Tras un poco de tiempo andando en el lugar donde se encontraba Atlas, que era como un cubículo de dimensiones gigantescas, Jay contactó a Anthony.

- Anthony¿ya te has familiarizado con el manejo de Atlas?

- Si…

- Si no sabes como llamarme, llámame por ahora doctor Jay. Tu práctica de hoy se ha acabado.


End file.
